The Bits of our Lives
by Shimara
Summary: An old enemy returns, Some really stupid bit beasts, with even stupider owners...Stupid summary ; {Continued from 'Lunar Horizons'}


**The Bits of our Lives**  
  
A/N : For those who don't remember the posted story on a forum I visited long ago, You might be slightly lost to the characters. I'd post that first, but because I can't find it yet, I'll post it afterwards....  
  
Uh-huh. Despite the reasonable success of Lunar Horizions, This was my story which was kind of a failure from the beginning. Thus, I replanned and am in the process of rewriting it. Man, it took me a month just to do the outlines of all of the stories I plan on writing. Gee. I thought I'd never end it. Anyhow, gomen, on with the story. ; This stars some very (Or, depending on knowlege, not so) familiar characters. And some not too familar characters (Those being, in order of age, namely Kaia, Polly, Laura, and Tom).  
  
Mainly takes place in the Peak District. In England. I own all those mentioned early - Kaia / Polly / Laura / Tom / Several other characters you've never heard of - but I also own the mightness not-ness of Drakurn, Fangurn, and Giraborg Zero.  
  
In this story, Bit beasts exsist outside the great mystical void of the bit chip. But bare with me. It'll be explained soonish.  
  
------------------------  
**Chapter 1**  
  
A somewhat short female with shoulder length blackish blue hair walked through the grassy hills of the mountainous surroundings of the not-so well known Peak District, her brown moccasins grazing the long, green blanket that covered the land as far as her eye could see. Since the grass was so long, her sacred bit beast companion, a lean crimson pelted wolf with white tipped ears, glistening white fangs, and abaster leather harnesses covering her shoulder blades and haunches, with that same leather covering the beast's legs, was barely visable in the long grass, her long claws embedded just enough into the ground to have her eyes visable and not get her deep purple claws stuck into the marshy earth.  
  
Kaia Kina took a deep breath, feeling the crisp, clean air of the hills filling her lungs. Unlike the human world of the city, this world made of freedom had little to no pollution, which you could tell just by looking at the amazing, healthy plants. No wonder Fangurn, a creature born and made of freedom that had bonded with Kaia some time back, but had been kept in chains and deprived of what it was born to resemble, was so strong and, usually, healthy. Her eyes narrowed a little as she considered the true hazards of the human world: the darkness that had arose just a year ago. It was so, so hard to defeat it and she had felt the worst of it. . . She was supposed to help the light and even darkness tried hard to defeat that. She'd given in, eventually, letting the demonic shadows take hold of her. If it wasn't for her friends helping her. . . well, she wasn't even sure if she'd be there today, walking through the hills like this.  
  
She stopped suddenly by a tree which wasn't surrounded by the dense grass and, pulling Fangurn gently from the small tree she'd clambed up, placed her on the ground and sat down next to her, tugging her backpack off of her. She pulled absently at the black, fingerless gloves that covered her hands and part of her arms and watched as a group of deer ran past the human form with the predatory formed beast, playing and mawwing happily, their gentle brown pelts blowing around them. Her mind wandered a little and finally she concentrated on one thing that had been worrying her for months. . .  
  
Try as she might, she couldn't fight off the feeling that there was a dark aura that still clung to the World. It might have been weak but it was still there and that was enough to make her feel uneasy. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, focusing on it. Yes, there it was again but. . . was it just her or did it seem. . . even stronger than it did just a week ago? She focused more and felt it. . . It was. . . "No!" she gasped out, opening her eyes and jumping up before falling back to her knees, the familiar pain and pressure of the darkness trying to take control of her. "Fangurn. . ." she hissed, pulling at her hair as she gripped her head with shaking hands.  
  
"Kaia!" the Wolf Bit Beast exclaimed, rushing to her side. The beast looked her up and down, concern filling it's usually careless mind. "What's wrong– it's not–"  
  
"Hai," she gasped, "it is!" She squeezed her eyes close against the pain, feeling it throbbing in her forehead, like a migraine, and then becoming a dull pain again before returning to the migraine like feeling.  
  
Before Fangurn could say anything more, a deep growl spread over the land, blocking out every other sound, it was so loud, and every one of those Deer looked up, fear etched across their face, their eyes widening. "Oh, run," The expressions on their frightened faces showed "He's back!"  
  
"He?! Not-- Yes, run!" The biggest Deer's expression commanded the others and the group of hooven mammals rushed off through the grass, horror still on their faces. . .  
  
Fangurn's quick amber eyes noticed the small speck that was quickly rushing through the green grass, trampling it to the dirt. She watched as it came nearer and nearer. . . got bigger and bigger. . . Finally she yelped, "Giraborg?!" But no, this didn't look like the Bit Beast born from the genetic experiments that had gone on behind the seemingly harmless - yet perhaps slightly strict - front of Biovolt . . His armor was shinier, his eyes a fierce brown, his claws longer, all together, he looked tougher than the first version of Giraborg Fangurn had encounted. "It's– Oh geez. . . Giraborg Zero!"  
  
"Zero?" Kari gasped, the pain dulling away momentarily, just long enough for her to sputter that out, "What do you mean, Zero?"  
  
"It's an extreme version of the Bit Beast," she hissed, her claws extended, ready to defend Kaia at any cost. "They're stronger than their previous versions and. . . they look better too, generally! We need to call for help before he gets here," she muttered, quickly clawing at the zipper on Kaia's backpack, ripping it apart and going through the girl's stuff before pulling out a small grey device with a plasma screen and buttons on. "There, I'll e-mail the others and. . . then just hold him off till they get here!" she grumbled, typing in an e-mail in the handheld computer. When she was done, she realized that he had arrived and was storming towards Kaia, huge, black shards of energy clasping close to it's large, metallic bulk of a body.  
  
"Gaia F-"  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Fangurn squeeched, flying forward, her paw held out, lighting up in a bright light. "Blast Lightning!" It hit his hard hide and the force of it sent her flying through the air as the Bit Beast himself laughed loudly, not affected at all.  
  
"What was that?! You're pathetic!" he roared in a hoarse sounding voice before stomping on the ground and causing Fangurn to stumble back a few steps.  
  
"Grr," she growled, her eyes glowing with a fierceness that was almost unbelievable. "Wolf Sniping!" Her eyes glowed bright as a swirl of colors surrounded the evil extreme version of Giraborg and actually dazed him. When he was more aware of his surroundings, he was shocked– and Fangurn was greatly relieved– to see that the energy had disappeared from his wide form.  
  
"You!" he screamed, turning to her.  
  
She laughed. "C'mon and catch me. . ." she taunted, diving into the grass that wasn't flattened and laying low to the ground as she ran quickly, on all four paws, ripping the leather of her shoulder blades two quickly so she could run quicker. "I hope. . . someone. . . comes soon," she panted. "I'd even settle for Anna right now!"  
  
----  
A darker coloured handheld is shown, resting on a shelf in the corner of a small bedroom, beeping faintly, but no one was apparently in the apartment to hear it. . .  
  
----  
A laptop is then shown, though it's shadowy and hard to see, in a room where the lights are all turned off and the door is closed for the most part; a small sliver of light shines in from the hallway, where the sounds of people talking is heard and the laptop's consistent beeping continues on, unheeded by any person or Bit Beast. . .  
  
------  
A Mobile is also ignored in a room as dark as the latter but no sounds are heard in this one and the light comes from sunlight brushing over the desk from the open window. It continues beeping, disturbing the silence in an eery way. . .  
  
------  
Another Mobile, this one a Nokia N-Gage, is shown then and it's laying upon a rolled up futon, beeping as rapidly as the others, trying to warn its owner of the e-mail that had been sent to it. . . However it too is ignored. . . Only one of the objects that Fangurn had sent her cry to is heard. . .  
------  
  
A teenager Kaia's age sits on her bed, playing video games, passing a boring Sunday by as quickly as she can. On her bedside table, along with different garbage, there's a blue-tinted handheld, the evolved form of the computer if you will, sitting there, looking, perhaps, dustier than everything else in the girl's horribly messy room. "No, no, no," she grumbled to himself, pressing the buttons on the controller furiously, watching as her character's energy soon gave out. "Ugh!" she growled loudly, leaping backwards on the bed, an exasperated look on her face. "I'll never beat that first enemy!"  
  
Drakurn, who had watched all of this with a knowing frown on his orange scaled and grey helmed face, looked up at the ginger-haired female before lisping, "Annish. . . what ish that beeping shound?"  
  
"The game," she said listlessly, motioning to the TV.   
  
"No, it ishn't coming from the TV. . . I think it'sh. . . your Handheld! Davish, check it!" she urged, her yellow eyesh. . . eyes. . . widening in surprise– the device hadn't beeped since Wolborg's defeat a year ago. . .  
  
Anna sighed and rolled over, facing the dusty, sticky handheld device before clutching the latter and pulling it to her. Gazing at it in the dark room didn't help her to see what was on the screen so she finally, after a few seconds of pointless staring, stood up and turned on a lamp. "Hey, it's an e-mail from Fangurn!" she exclaimed, reading it. "Oh. They need us. C'mon," she urged the dark orange wyvern before leaving the bedroom.  
  
-----  
A bunch of teens crowded around the stage of a smokey building, gazing up as a guitarist preformed the finishing sounds of one of their songs. Their lead singer, a blonde haired boy, held the mic in his hand as he watched the crowd and stood off to the side a little, so his band could have the limelight for a while. Finally the brown guitar twanged into silence as the audience stood up and clapped for the performers. Only then did the blonde step forward and join his fellow band members.  
  
"Oooh," a red haired girl squealed from the middle of the mass of people. "Tom Simnett is so hot!" she declared loudly, causing many of the girls to glare at her, agreeing in the statement yet not wanting more competition for the young man than there already seemed to be. Of course the most competition came from. . .  
  
Another red haired girl whose hair seemed less orangish and more scarlet than Rebecca's bright red, stood toward the front, surrounded by a guy with large, spikey brown hair, a shorter one with straight red hair, a girl with long brown hair with almost asian like skin and a guy with long blue hair and large glasses watching, almost breathlessly (A/N: Ashleigh, that is; the guys and Katie aren't watching breathlessly– that would be just weird o.O), from the front row.   
  
"What a concert," Katie finally spoke up, turning to look at her friends and fellow teammates who'd helped out defeat the dreaded destruction of the almost anthropomorphic Wolborg.  
  
"Yeah," Ashleigh said happily, "I'm so glad I got to come visit in time to see it!"  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What, Dan?"   
  
"Well, I have backstage..." he paused, reaching into the pocket of his white shirt and struggling to extract five slips of paper, "passes," he continued, finally holding the offending pieces of paper in his hand. "We can go back and meet with the other members of the band now."  
  
"Oooh, awesome!" Ashleigh gushed. "The guitarist was so cute!" She grabbed one of the pieces from his fingers and rushed to the back. The others sweat dropped.  
  
"Odd. . . I didn't think she could run that fast in high heels. . ." Katie commented.  
  
"I know I couldn't," Nathan - or 'Rwaggie' to his friends - said, as the others all stared at him, amusement on their faces.  
  
"Um. . . let's just go see Tom, ok?" Polly said, following Ashleigh backstage.  
  
"What?" the ex-comic-relief said, staring at the two guys as they walked off, still grinning a little.  
  
Rebecca glared on as they walked into the back. "Why didn't I get a backstage pass? I followed Tom's career longer than they ever did! They're just his friends from five years ago," she huffed, storming out of the door and slamming it behind her, causing the glass to crack and rain across the floor.  
  
"Nani?! You, you inconsiderate chibi-onna! Get back here!" the owner stormed, glaring out the broken window at her, his thick, grey eyebrows narrowed over his eyes in a menacing scowl, a fury in his pale blue eyes. "Get back here, I said!" he repeated but the redhead was in such a bad mood, she ignored him and continued walking away.  
----  
  
Fangurn quickly sped through the grass, almost going in a wide circle so as to not go to far from her human partner; thankfully, The not-so good-natured 'One of the Light' was not crying out now so either she was holding it in well or the pain had gotten to be too much for her and– No! Kaia's a strong girl. . . She'll hold on, darkness won't claim her, the Wolf bit beast snarled mentally to herself, continuing to run, though as she did she couldn't help adding again to the positive thought. Suddenly she ran right into a thick, huge claw and felt herself being lifted from the ground by her tail. Blinking, she gazed dazedly into brown eyes. "No," she gasped, trying to free herself by swinging around. Thankfully he wasn't holding on to her stabilizing tail scythe or she would be weakened horrendously, if it got pulled off of her tail. "Let me go!" she hissed, suddenly squirming just to land a punch on the evil Digimon.  
  
"Feisty little dog, aren't you?" he snarled, his claws hovering just inches from her face in a menacingly way. "I don't like feistiness. . ."  
  
"What are you trying to sound like?!" she grunted, still squirming, "A wrestler of some sort?!"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something– or just to attack– when. . .  
  
"Let her go!" a strong voice yelled from near-by.  
  
"Oh, re-enforcements. Heh-heh," he muttered, turning. "What do you want?" he demanded.  
------  
  
A small group of beasts watch on a screen-like projection as this occurs. They resembled various animals.   
  
The more human-like stood off to the side, partially to not attract attention and partially to be alone. . . However their destiny intoned that they would never fully be alone. . . never live a life of normalcy. . .  
  
"And it begins," The older of the two said. He was the one who looked like a human with little difference, except his crimson hair - but this was not due to her inhumaness...She was born that way. Or not born at all? - or seemingly empty eyes or excessively long claws. He flicked his noticeble tail and leant against the wall, holding his large red-heathed blade in his claws.  
  
"Yes," The taller than what had been her previous form, though still quite short, one of the duo. She brushed her fingers over her several sizes too big white jacket, with the purple jumper underneath - That's what it seemed like, anyway - before trailing down to the also white pants that covered her lower body, a nervous gesture she did quite often, especially during these days. "If Master-sama knew what we were going to do. . ." Her hands moved up to tug anxiously at her bright blue hair.   
  
"You don't have to add -sama to his name anymore. In fact, here, why do you call him master? You know he cannot come here. . . He must stay in the world of an empty void while we reign here and on earth." He finished talking and flashed a slightly nervous smile at the almost-human girl staring up at him with partially relieved, partially amazed, black bird-like eyes. He reached out and massaged her bare arm a little before turning back to the projection.  
  
"Yes, I suppose, I am just used to calling him that. . ." Her eyes flickered to it too and she licked her fanged teeth as she eyed the two fighting. "When– if-- he gets out of the Void. . .where shall we go?"  
  
"We begin the next stage of our destiny a little early if that happens. . . We go to live on the human's planet."  
  
"You mean. . .?" she murmured, eying him.  
  
"Yes. We go to earth. It's the only way we can fulfill our lives. . . You and I both know all of us were not to live a life of darkness, we merely did to pave the way for what we are meant to do."  
  
She nodded, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Yes. The power is very weak inside of me but I can still find its aura. . . It's odd. . ."  
  
"Yes, I know. . . Feed that aura as much as you can. Everything will be ok, by then. The pieces of the puzzle. . ." His eyes lighted up on a small tablet of rock that had ancient writing etched upon it that rested against the wall across from them. ". . . will fall into place." She smiled briefly at his words.  
  
------------------------  
**To be continued. . .**  
  
Next time, the battle with Giraborg Zero takes a surprising turn as Kaia and Fangurn are taken to a world they thought they'd never see again . . .  
  
Japanese check:  
Gomen = sorry  
Hai = yes  
Nani = what  
Chibi-onna= (I sort of made this up. Had never heard it before, just the two words separate but it works for me, lol. If it doesn't work like I want it to, oh well. . .) little woman  
-Sama: a prefix to a person's name (I.E., like chan or san) to show respect towards that person.


End file.
